Hand trucks are commonly used to move items that are too heavy or bulky to be moved manually. Using such a device can reduce the amount of physical effort required to lift and move such heavy or bulky loads. At times, due to the bulky nature of typical hand truck designs, prior art hand trucks can be difficult and expensive to transport.